In the course of maintaining good hygiene, an individual is required to wash their face to remove dirt, oil, and makeup. When performed over a sink or wash basin, an individual may splash or otherwise rinse water over their face by using their hands. Since the face is positioned above the sink or wash basin and over the hands and arms, some water invariably runs down the individual's arms and onto areas such as the counter, the individual's clothes, and the floor. In addition to wet clothes being an annoyance, water that is spilled onto counters and floors may become a safety issue leading to slips and falls. Similarly, washing any object that is above an individual's elbows will also result in some water running down the individual's arms and onto areas around the individual.
Some attempts have been made at preventing water from running down an individual's arms and onto areas around the individual when they are washing an object that is above the individual's elbows. For example, absorbent bands that cover approximately a one to two inch wide portion of an individual's wrist or arm attempt to absorb water that may run down the individual's arm. However, these bands typically are of such a size that they are unable to protect a majority of the individual's arm from running or splashed water. In fact, after a typical washing, these bands become thoroughly soaked with water and often do not have any dry surface areas remaining.
Other attempts at preventing water from running down an individual's arms have included absorbent bands that cover approximately a three to ten inch wide portion of an individual's wrist or arm attempt to absorb water that may run down the individual's arm. While these bands may have portions with dry surface areas remaining after a typical washing, they must be placed on a flat surface or on a specialty rack in order to dry. By requiring a flat surface or a specialty rack in order to dry, these bands may not be dry in time for the next washing, or they are limited in where they can be placed for drying.
Therefore, a need exists for novel absorbent apparatuses that are able to prevent water from running down an individual's arms and onto areas around the individual when they are washing an object that is above the individual's elbows. There also exists a need for novel absorbent apparatuses that are able to protect a majority of the individual's arm from running or splashed water. There is a further need for novel absorbent apparatuses that do not become thoroughly soaked with water and often do not have any dry surface areas remaining after a washing. Finally, there exists a need for novel absorbent apparatuses that do not require a flat surface or a specialty rack in order to dry, and are therefore limited in where they can be placed for drying.